Secret Untold
by Meganhana08
Summary: Two years after the battle with Galaxia and Chaos, Usagi and her friends are in their last year of high school. Their semi quiet life is shaken when Queen Serenity comes with news of a new enemy, but Queen Serenity also tells Usagi a secret that was kept since the Moon Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

This is anime and (a little) manga mix story with a touch of my weird creativity. Most of the Scouts will have English names, mostly because it's easier. Though Sailor Moon was based in 20th century world, I'm bringing her to the 21th century.

Ages

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

* * *

Chapter 1 of Secret Untold

"Serenity….Serenity…Serenity." a woman voice said.

Usagi looked around and saw no one around, "Who's calling me?"

"It is a sad thing when a daughter doesn't recognize her own mother's voice." The voice said behind her.

Usagi turned around, "Okaa-san?"

Queen Serenity smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Serenity."

Usagi smiled at her mother of a past life, "It's to see you as well, Okaa-san."

Queen Serenity walked towards Usagi and lightly touched her cheek, "My sweet Serenity you have gone through so much in the last four years. (AN: She became Sailor Moon when she was 14 and according to some, Sailor Moon ends with Usagi being 16.) But I fear that another evil presence approaching."

"Whatever it is I can handle it. If I could handle Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, I could handle anything else, that's thrown at me."

Queen Serenity smiled, "I admire your confidence and I am sure you will defeat this enemy but you may need a bit of help."

"Help? I already have the eight senshi and Mamo-chan; do I really need more help?"

"Yes, my daughter for there is something I have yet to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping that you would remember but it seems that it has yet to happen."

"Okaa-san what haven't you told me?"

"You have a sister."

Usagi gasped, "A sister? But how? I thought Lunarians could only have one child."

"I understand your confusion and I will answer all." Usagi nodded, waiting for Queen Serenity to continue. "During the time of the Moon Kingdom, I found myself with-child. I went to the temple to where the Silver Crystal was held and prayed asking for a safe delivery. There, the moon goddess Selene revealed to me that the child in my womb would not be the future queen of the Moon Kingdom but would rule elsewhere for her destiny was far too great to be held in the Moon Kingdom. I then wondered then who will rule the Kingdom and Selene told me that another child will be born later and she will be the queen. But Selene warned me to keep the child's existence a secret for there may be people who wanted to harm her. So secretly I had the child."

"So no one knows of her existence?"

"You and I were the only ones who knew. Not even Sailor Pluto knows of the child."

"Whoa, you must've gone through so much trouble to keep Pluto from knowing."

"Hai, but I think that it's time to reveal this, so this is why I'm telling you now."

"Oh, so what happened after you gave birth to her?"

"After I gave birth, your sister actually stayed in the Moon Palace but she stayed in a special place where no one not even the staff went. Years later Selene gave me the ability to have another child, and your sister was very happy when you were born. She was always holding you." Queen Serenity smiled at the memory.

"So she's my older sister."

Queen Serenity smiled, "Hai, you and your sister were very close even though there was a 4 year gap. But when she became 16, she wanted to leave to search for her destiny, you were crying so much that day. But your sister promised to visit whenever she could and of course she kept that promise. She wasn't there when Metalia attacked; she arrived after I sent you all to the future. She cried over your death, and I unfortunately died in her arms."

"How sad." Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes indeed. But now I need you to look her."

"How? She could be anywhere."

"Though she is not the heir, she is still a moon princess so the Silver Crystal will react when it's near her."

"That still doesn't do me any good. Do you even know if she in Japan or even reborn?"

Queen Serenity frowned, "No, I haven't seen her since the time of the Moon Kingdom."

"That's perfect." Usagi said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Serenity. I'm sure you'll find her and defeat this new enemy." Queen Serenity said as she was fading away.

"Wait what was her name?!"

Queen Serenity reappeared, "Her name is Celeste. Celeste-Serenity."

* * *

AN: I hope you like the first chapter of Secret Untold. There's more to come. Please place a review! Till next time ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Another chapter of Secret Untold and there's only a few more days till the new Sailor Moon. I want to thank everyone who read, followed and favorite so far. This story doesn't have a lot of romance between Usagi and Mamoru or any other characters but I will put some romance in the later chapters so just be patient.

Ages:

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

* * *

Chapter 2

Usagi woke up and ran her hand through her long golden blond hair, 'A sister. An older sister.' She turned around and looked at her clock and realized she woke up earlier than her alarm. She sighed and realized that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so she walked out of her bed and went to the bathroom to brush and bathe. She came back into the room and put her high school uniform and smiled remembering she was a senior and today was the start of a new semester. Though school had been hard in the last 3 years with schoolwork and starting high school fighting Galaxia, her minions but afterwards life had mostly been quiet expect for the occasional youmas. Mamoru had to finish school in Japan since he lost his internship to Harvard, she sighed sadly since she barely saw him since he was so busy. Her friends seemed too busy as well; though Rei now went to their school they were busy with other stuff, the outers came and went whenever they felt like it and Luna was practically living at Mina to be with Arteimis. She shrugged 'This is life.' After she was finished dressing she went downstairs and saw her mother cooking breakfast.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san." Usagi said

Ikuko looked at her daughter, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Usagi-chan. My, you're quite early this morning."

"I decided to wake up earlier after all I am soon to be done with high school."

Ikuko smiled, "That's good Usagi." She placed pancakes on Usagi's plate and since Usagi had time she didn't scarf down her food. After she was done she placed her plate in the sink grabbed her bag, placed on her shoes and walked to school. There was no need to rush so she took her time. The wind blow gently and Usagi breathed the in the spring air. She turned the corner to see her friends Rei, Amy and Lita, since she was mostly late she always meets them at school.

"Ohayo, minna" Usagi smiled to them. They stared at her.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan." They all said.

"Usagi-chan you sure are early this morning." Amy said

"Yeah, did your Okaa-san bang pots to wake you up." Rei laughed

Usagi growled under breath, "No I just woke up early."

"Oh, then that means that this is a one-time thing."

"Rei stop being mean" Lita said

"Nani? You know it's true." Rei said. Lita sighed and turned her head, to see Mina running towards them.

"Ohayo!" Mina said with Artemis and Luna next to her.

"Ohayo." The rest said. Mina, Artemis and Luna looked at Usagi.

"Yeah, I know I'm early." Usagi said knowing that's what they were all thinking.

"I'm just surprised that I wasn't there the wake you up." Luna said

"I just felt like waking up." Usagi explained

"Oh, so it a one-time thing" Mina said

"I said the same thing." Rei smiled

"Whatever, let's just go to school." Usagi said walking ahead of her friends. They were all walking to the school and when they reached it they waved bye to Luna and Artemis who continued walking. They entered the school and they all, except for Amy, had classes together. They entered their homerooms when Naru walked up to Usagi.

"Ohayo Usagi. You're early." Naru said

"Yes I know, and don't ask why." Usagi said already knowing Naru will repeat what her friends said.

"Okay. Anyway, I heard we're getting a new teacher today."

"That's great." Mina said walking next to Usagi and Naru.

"What great?" Lita asked and Rei was next to her.

"Naru said we're getting a new teacher. I hope it a hot guy." Mina said dreamily.

"I don't care who it is as long as they aren't boring." Rei said. The principle walked in and stood in front of the class, everyone sat at their desks.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna." Principle Amaya Kimura said

"Ohayo" the class responded

"As you all heard, you are getting a new sensei. Please treat her with respect." She announced. "Please come in sensei." Principle Kimura said. The door opened and a woman stepped in. The boys smiled in happiness for the sensei was a very beautiful woman. "I'll leave and your sensei will introduce herself. Sayonara." she said as she left and the student's attention went back to sensei. The boys were drooling over her beauty while most of the girls grew jealous of the attention the boys gave her. The sensei had long black hair that reached the lower half of her back, and her bangs were parted a little over her right eye. She had striking hazel blue eyes that seem to captivate a person and her dark colored hair brought out her eyes more. She had gorgeous tanned skin and her chest seemed big but not too big to where it would suffocate a person if she ever hugged them, maybe. She wore a light grey suit skirt with a mid-v black top underneath the jacket, around her neck was an amulet that held sun overlapping on top part of the crescent moon.

The sensei placed her bag on the desk and then turned to write her name on the board, "Ohayo, minna my name is Celeste Tsukiko-Ten. I hope to have a wonderful and interesting semester with you all." She was looking at every person and then her eyes meet Usagi and for a moment it seemed as if the two were in a world with just them in it, Usagi felt as if she meet her before. Celeste smiled and turned her attention back to the rest of the class. "Alright minna let's begin."

"Hai" The student said sounding half cheerful and half dull. The beginning of class was quite interesting and Rei couldn't complain that the class was boring, for Celeste made it entertaining and everyone seemed to be paying attention to lessons including Usagi who was captivated by the new teacher. The bell rang signaling lunch and everyone walked out. Usagi waved the teacher bye and Celeste smiled and waved back. Usagi, again, had a sense of familiarity with Celeste. She was outside with her friends and Amy joined them. They sat under a tree and eat their lunch.

"Wow, Tsukiko-Ten-sensei is not only hot but also a cool teacher." Mina said "Though I did hope for a hot male teacher but Tsukiko-Ten-sensei is not bad."

"Who?" Amy asked

"Tsukiko-Ten-sensei is our new teacher for the semester." Lita answered

"Oh, do you like her Rei?" Amy asked

"As longs as she doesn't make class a snore, I'm fine." Rei replied

"What about you Usagi?" Amy asked

"She probably the first teacher that didn't make me daydream or fall asleep." Usagi laughed and the girls laughed with her. Minutes later the bell rang again and they all walked into class happy to start on the next lesson which was math and English. Which was strange for normal high school students but they were sure Celeste was going to make it fun or at least interesting enough and they were right but no matter how interesting it was Usagi still couldn't get the hang of it. The final bell rang and they were all walking out until Celeste called Usagi to stay. Her friends said they were going to wait outside.

"Tsukiko-Ten-sensei, you wanted to speak to me?" Usagi said

"Hai, I noticed you were struggling with the math and the English."

"Well they are my least favorite subjects. I've been struggling with them for a while." Usagi said nervously.

"That understandable Tsukino-san. Would you like some help, for I would happy to help you." Celeste smiled

Usagi smiled back, "That would be great."

"Alright, we would meet anytime you like. Just tell me ahead of time."

"Hai, arigato Tsukiko-Ten-sensei."

"You're welcome, Tsukino-san." Celeste said. Usagi walked out the classroom and meet up with her friends at the school courtyard.

"So what did Tsukiko-Ten-sensei want to see you about?" Mina asked as they walked out the school grounds

"She noticed I have difficulty in english and math and offered to help me." Usagi replied

"Really? That nice of her."

Usagi nodded, "She told me we can meet whenever just as long as I tell her ahead of time."

"Well Tsukiko-Ten-sensei will need patience to help you with those subjects." Rei commented

"What does that mean?" Usagi growled

"Well if Amy can't help you she going to need the gods to help her tutor you."

"Rei stop it!" Lita said

"It's the truth." Rei said crossing her arms. Usagi said nothing to Rei though she wanted to give her a piece of her mind. They all walked up the stairs to go to the Crown, and they sat at a booth. They were waiting for a waitress when Mamoru walked in.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said when she saw him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to finish up some school work."

Mamoru sat at the booth next to Usagi, "I decided to take a break, and I figured you would be here so here I am."

Usagi smiled, "I'm glad you did." Mamoru smiled back at her.

"Alright, I know you guys love each other. Quit it with the lovey-dovey stuff." Rei scoffed.

"So, when are you going to start your tutoring session?" Amy asked

Usagi shrugged, "Maybe sometime this week."

"Amy going to tutor you some more Usako?" Mamoru asked

"No our new teacher offered to tutor me in English and Math." Usagi answered

"Well that was nice of her." Mamoru said

"Yeah she such a cool teacher." Mina said

"Yeah but there something familiar about her. Could it be…?" Usagi muttered

"You say something Usako?" Mamoru asked

Usagi shook her head but she couldn't help but wonder if she should say something about what Queen Serenity told her but decided against it. 'I'll tell them about the enemy, finding my sister is my job alone. If her existence was a secret for so long it should remain so until I find her.' "I have something to tell you all but I can't say it here, let's go the Rei's temple afterwards and I tell you guys." Usagi said

Everyone looked at Usagi; she rarely called a meeting but they knew by her tone that it must be serious. After having their milkshakes they all headed for the temple, Mina contacted Luna and Artemis and told them to come to the temple and Usagi called the outers to meet them as well. Though the inners and outers worked together it was Usagi who called the outers whenever something happened. They all arrived at the temple and the outers arrived minutes later.

"So Koneko what was so important that you called all of us together." Haruka asked

"Last night Queen Serenity came to me and told me a new enemy is coming." Usagi explain

"A new enemy?" They all said. Usagi nodded her head.

"Well our break over." Mina said

"Did she say anything else? Anything about the enemy?" Luna asked

Usagi looked away for a moment then looked back to see the senshi looking at her, "No just that it will take all of us to defeat this person."

"Well this enemy can't be harder than Galaxia, so it an easy defeat." Lita said

"Well if Queen Serenity mentioned it then it must be important." Artemis said

"Artemis is right. Usagi is that all Queen Serenity said?" Setsuna asked

"Hai" Usagi lied. "We should be cautious all times. We don't know when this enemy might attack so be prepared always." Everyone looked at Usagi who looked so serious about their conversation.

"You're taking this seriously." Rei said

"Why wouldn't I?" Usagi said then she looked out the window and her eyes looked distant. Everyone felt as if there was something she was hiding from them.

"Usako are you okay?" Mamoru asked

Usagi looked back at him, "Hai, why would you think otherwise?"

"You look something bothering you."

'If only you knew' "I'm fine." Usagi smiled "Let just figure out this enemy and stop them from doing whatever's their plotting to do." Everyone could tell that she was lying but felt that they shouldn't push for more information.

* * *

"Finally I have found her. She will pay for the death of my sister" The man with firey red hair said from the roof top.

"Master from what I learned about her she seems quite powerful especially all the people she has defeated." The man's follower who had long black hair that was tied said.

"Hai, but I'm much stronger than any of those people and I know I will have her dead."

"Hai, Master." A man then joined them. "Brother, where were you?" the man follower said to his twin who had the same black hair but it was shorter.

"I was wandering around brother." he said

"We have no time for that; we must plan to draw out her."

"It's going to be easy to draw her out. Being that the guardian of love and justice, we just have to cause bit of chaos." The man said.

"Hai, master." Both brothers said.

"I want the both of you to go and do just that" the man said

Both brothers bowed and followed their master's orders, while the man smiled and took one final look of the town, "I will avenge my sister and with that brat death, I will claim this planet."

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. Till next time ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

I watched the first episode of Sailor Moon Crystal and I loved it! The show truly does follow the manga. I can't wait for the next episode. This is anime-manga mix story with a touch of my weird creativity.

Ages:

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Usagi walked outside of the temple and looked up the moon that was shining down on her, 'Celeste are you staring at the same moon as me?' Usagi suddenly felt a headache over take her.

"_Usako, look up." A girl, who looked 13, said._

_A 9 year old Serenity looked up and gasped, "Is that the moon?"_

"_Hai" the girl said_

"_It looks so pretty from down here."_

"_Just like how beautiful the earth looks to us."_

_Serenity laughed, "I could stare at it all night. Arigato for bring me here Celeste" Serenity looked at the girl. She had long wavy sliver white hair that reached her lower back but unlike Serenity and their mother she had no odangos on her head. She had bangs but it was parted in the middle to show the golden crescent moon on her forehead and her eyes were a mixture of blue and lavender. Serenity thought she looked like a goddess for the moonlight illuminated her. _

"_You're welcome my imoto, my little Usako." Celeste smiled_

_Serenity giggled, "I love it when you call me that."_

"_Well that's because you're a cute bunny." Celeste laughed and Serenity laughed with her._

_END OF MEMORY_

'A memory… of… Celeste?' Usagi smiled, 'So she was the first to call me Usako. I liked how it sounded from her; it sounds different from her than it does from Mamo-chan.'

"Usagi are you sure you're alright?" Luna asked from behind her

"Hai Luna" Usagi said

"You know you can speak to any of us if you want to talk."

"Of course I know."

"Alright" Luna said and then she walked back into temple.

'I can't tell them not yet at least. Once I find her, I'll tell them everything.' Usagi then thought about something. 'With Tsukiko-Ten-sensei I felt like I knew her. Maybe she could be my sister after all she does have the same name as her and Tsukiko does mean child of the moon. I have to be stupid not to see that. Of course years ago I probably would have. I have to bring the Silver Crystal near her to see. Though how am I going to do that without her seeing it?' Usagi sighed.

"So did she say anything?" Mina asked when Luna walk back into the temple.

"Nothing" Luna said

Michiru looked at Usagi from the window, "She looks so deep in thought. Could it be about the enemy?" Everyone shrugged.

"She's hiding something I can tell." Mamoru replied then Usagi walked in the temple.

"I think it's time we go home." Usagi suggested. "Ja ne minna" Usagi said as she left.

"I'm going with her." Luna said and everyone agreed and left the temple. Luna caught up to Usagi.

"You're coming with me to keeping an eye on me aren't you?" Usagi said not looking at her. Luna looked shocked, Usagi smiled. "It's been a while since you've hung around me, I've changed you know."

"Yes I can tell." Luna paused before asking a question. "Usagi are you hiding something from us?"

"Hai, Luna, I am hiding something from you guys but I have to handle it alone."

"Usagi we can help."

"I know but it's best if I keep it to myself for now. Once it's done, I'll tell you guys everything."

"Is it about this new enemy?"

"It has nothing to do with the enemy." Usagi said truthfully.

"Alright, I trust you to tell me when whatever you're doing is over."

"Arigato Luna." Usagi bent down to pick up the black cat and held her gently to her chest. Luna purred.

* * *

A woman walked into her kitchen and pop opens a bottle of white wine. "Drinking on a school night?" A man said grinning to the woman.

"Urusai, I had a long day." The woman said sighing while pouring the wine in the glass. A dark colored smoky grey cat jumped up on the counter table and on the woman shoulder purring against her neck.

The man smiled, "Well you chose this."

"I know but it was the only way I could find her." She said scratching the cat head.

"Did you?"

"Hai, she looks the same the only difference is the hair but she still looks my Usako." she smiled

"If I didn't know any better I would say you care for her."

"Of course I care for her, after all she is my sister. I care for her as any sister would care for their sister."

"I'm glad you found her." The man said, and then two women followed by another man entered.

"Drinking on a school night?" one of the woman smiled.

"Urusai" the woman said holding the wine glass to her lips

"So did you find her?" The other woman asked

"Hai"

"So what next?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." The other man said and then all four left leaving the woman alone with her glass of wine.

"Serenity, my Usako." the woman said while looking through the window and staring longingly at the moon.

* * *

Usagi was sleeping in her bed with Luna beside her when a memory from the past came to her,

"_Celeste, Celeste wake up" Serenity said to the sleeping form of Celeste, next to her was a smoky grey cat._

_Celeste turned and face Serenity, "Usako, what wrong?" murmured Celeste._

"_I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"_

_Celeste sighed, "Alright" she moved over and gently moved the cat as well, and Serenity smiled as she climbed on the bed and went under the covers._

"_Celeste can you sing me to sleep?"_

_Celeste looked at Serenity and sighed again, "The things I do for love." Serenity giggled. _

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're feeling small, yeah_  
_Alone in the night you whisper_  
_Thinking no one can hear you at all_  
_You wake with the morning sunlight_  
_To find fortune that is smiling on you_  
_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_  
_For all you know, tomorrow_  
_The dream that you wish will come true_."

_Celeste looked down to see Serenity fast asleep and she smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep with her._

_END OF MEMORY_

Usagi opened her eyes and sat up, 'What a beautiful song, she has such an amazing voice. Everything seems perfect whenever I'm with her.' She stretched her arms and turned to look at the clock. She woke up early again; she then got up and headed to the bathroom. Luna woke up to see Usagi dressing in her uniform, she turned her head and looked at the clock. Usually now is when Luna would bend over backwards to woke up Usagi.

"Ohayo Luna." Usagi said

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Luna said. "I didn't hear the alarm; did you set it to wake you up?"

"No I forgot to set it last night."

"Oh, so you just woke up?"

"Yup, I going to head downstairs, are you coming?"

"Yeah" Usagi picked up Luna and her bag and they walked downstairs. Usagi placed her bag by the door and walked into the dining room.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san, Otou-san." Usagi said

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Ikuko smiled

"Ohayo Usagi, you're up early." Kenji said

"Usagi woke up early yesterday as well." Ikuko said

"Then the world is ending." Shingo smiled as he was walking into the dining room.

Usagi frowned and stuck her tongue out at Shingo, "Very funny." Ikuko then noticed Usagi holding Luna, "Oh your cat back." Usagi only smiled Ikuko then went to the kitchen and placed a saucer of milk for Luna on floor and Usagi started to eat her breakfast.

"I'm surprised you're not shoving that food down your throat." Shingo laughed

"Shingo, be nice to your sister." Kenji scolded

"Well it's true."

Usagi got up and placed her plate in the sink, "Ja ne" Usagi said then she went to the door picked up her bag and walked out, Luna followed after her. Usagi was walking with Luna on her shoulder she saw Lita, Amy and Rei standing at their usually spots.

"Ohayo" Usagi and Luna said

"Ohayo" Lita, Rei and Amy said back.

"Second time in a row meatball head? I'm shocked." Rei said.

"Rei!" Amy scolded

"Like we all weren't thinking it." Rei said trying to defend herself. Mina then entered the circle.

"Ohayo" Mina and Artemis said

"Ohayo" the others said

"Let's get going guys" Lita said. They all walked to the school gates, Luna and Artemis were about to walked away when they saw Celeste walking towards the school as well.

"Who's that?" Artemis asked

"That our new sensei." Mina smiled

"She's beautiful." Artemis said dreamily making Luna growl, Artemis realized his mistake, "Gomen nasai" he smiled nervously.

Celeste walked to them, "Ohayo gozaimasu minna"

"Ohayo sensei" they all said

Celeste looked at Amy, "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh I'm not in your class I take others. I'm Amy Mizuno." Amy said

"I've heard of you from other teachers. You're a very brilliant student."

"Arigato" Amy blushed

Celeste then saw the cats next to the girls, "Such cute cats, they remind me of my cat, but they have such strange things on their foreheads. It almost looks like a crescent moon."

The girls laughed nervously, "It's just a bald spot and the light makes it look shiny." Mina said earning a glare from both Luna and Artemis.

"Oh do they belong to you?"

"Hai, the black one is Luna, she's mine, and the white one is Artemis he's Mina's." Usagi said

"Luna and Artemis huh? Such beautiful names, especially since your cats are names after goddesses of the moon. But I wonder why you named the male cat Artemis after all she was **female**." Celeste said. Artemis fell (anime style) which the girls hope Celeste didn't see.

"Ummm well I like the name and I thought that would suit him." Mina said scratching her head.

"Oh well, you could've named him Meness, Yue, Mani, or Tsukuyomi but he is your cat. But you're right, the name does suit him."

"Tsukiko-Ten-sensei, I was thinking about the tutoring and I was wondering of it will be okay to do it today after school?" Usagi asked

"Sure, just tell me where and I'll be there."

"Ummm, how about the library afterschool?"

"That sounds great. Ja ne minna." Celeste said as she was leaving.

"She such a nice teacher." Amy said

"I can't believe I was named after a female moon goddess! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Artemis cried

"We thought you knew." Mina said

"If I knew I would've changed my name during the Moon Kingdom." Artemis sobbed.

"Oh stop crying" Luna said while rolling her eyes.

"Well we better get to class." Usagi said. Luna and a crying Artemis walked away and the girls walked to class. Amy went to her class and Usagi, Rei, Lita and Mina walked to their classroom, when they entered the room they saw it was already filled with boys who were dressed nicely, well as nice as they could in their school uniforms.

"Wow seems like the guys went out of their way to impress Tukiko-Ten-sensei." Usagi said

Mina scoffed, "Yeah she pretty but is she more beautiful than the goddess of love?" Usagi, Lita and Rei sweat dropped.

"Mina keep your voice down, we don't want everyone to hear you." Usagi said making Mina frown and crossing her arms.

Celeste then walked in, "Ohayo minna, please sit down so we can start class."

"Hai" the class responded.

Celeste looked around the classroom and smiled, "Wow all of you boys seem very well dressed. Is something happening today that I'm not aware of?"

Ryuu one of the popular and hottest guys spoke up, "Well we just want to impress you sensei."

"Impress me? As sweet as that is, you don't have to dress nicely to impress me; just as long as you participate and talk when needed in my class I'll be impressed. But you all look very handsome." Celeste smiled and the guys smiled back. "Now let's start our lesson for today." Celeste turned towards the board and started class.

The bell rang ending school and everyone walked out, Celeste made class interesting again and many of the guys participated in hopes of impressing her. "Tsukino-san, remember our session today."

"Hai sensei." Usagi smiled. She walked out of the school and saw her friends waiting for her, then she saw Mamoru, the outers, Luna and Artemis. "What are guys doing here?"

"Well you never know when an enemy might strike." Setsuna said.

"Hai but I have a tutor session at the library with my sensei today."

"We'll take you there." Haruka said. Usagi nodded knowing that she won't get rid of them and was about to leave when she saw Celeste.

"Tsukiko-Ten-sensei!" Usagi yelled calling her over and Celeste walked over to her. "Sensei since we're going to the library why don't we go together."

"Alright" Celeste smiled then she noticed the group around them. "Tsukino-san who's the rest of your friends?"

Usagi looked around her and laughed nervously, "Gomen, sensei this is Haruka Tenoh, Setsuna Meioh, Michiru Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe, and my boyfriend Mamoru Chiba. Minna this is Tsukiko-Ten-sensei." Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Mamoru and Hotaru greeted Celeste

"Nice to meet you all. Wait Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, the famous racecar driver and violinist. Surgoi, Tsukino-san you know such interesting people." Celeste said

Usagi laughed, "I guess I just attract certain people." Celeste laughed with her.

"I can see why." Celeste smiled.

Usagi smiled back and she looked into Celeste eyes and she thought she saw flicks of the mixture of lavender and blue, "Celeste…?"

"Nani?"

Usagi shook her head, "Huh?"

"You said my name."

"I did?" Usagi then smiled and scratched the back her head, "I guess I did, gomen. You just reminded me of someone."

"Really?"

"Hai ummm lets go to the library now." Usagi said and she walked head of everyone. Celeste smiled while everyone was confused on what happened. They all arrived at the library and Usagi and Celeste walked in and the rest of the group went to the Crown. They all then sat at the booths.

"Wonder what Usagi meant when she said she Tsukiko-Ten-sensei reminded her of someone?" Amy wondered

"Maybe it has something to do with what she's hiding." Lita suggested

"Speaking of which, did Usagi say anything last night?" Artemis asked

"Well she confirmed our suspicion of keeping a secret because she told me that she is hiding something from all of us, but she said she has to do it alone." Luna said

"That meatball head is going to get herself in trouble. She can't fight the enemy alone." Rei scoffed

"Well she told me that what she's hiding has nothing to do with the enemy." Luna added

"If it has nothing to do with the enemy then we have nothing to worry about right?" Mina said

"Well we can only assume that Queen Serenity told her whatever it is she is hiding so it can't be nothing, but the only thing we can do is to wait for her to tell us." Setsuna said

"Doesn't she trust us? For all she knows we can help her with whatever it is." Mamoru said

"I'm sure she trusts us but she told me it was for the best that she does it alone and that when it's over she will explain herself to us." Luna said. Everyone sighed and wondered what was the secret their princess and future queen was holding.

* * *

Usagi and Celeste sat at down at a table and Usagi took out her English and math book. "Alright Tsukino-san what do you want to start with?" Celeste asked

"Well how about english?" Usagi answered

"Alright" Celeste smiled and took out her teaching book they both began. Usagi in the beginning was struggling with what Celeste was trying to teach her but Celeste was very patient with her and she finally talked and wrote in English. They then moved to math and Usagi was also struggling with it but soon grasped it and she felt proud of herself to finally being able to understand it. Math and English won't be her favorite subject but thanks to Celeste she didn't dislike them as much.

Usagi sighed, "Arigato sensei."

"No problem Tsukino-san."

"Sensei you call me Usagi like you like."

"Okay, Usagi. You can call me Celeste, outside of school though."

Usagi smiled, 'Oh I almost forgot.' Usagi looked at Celeste and Celeste was packing her bag. Usagi reached in her bag to get the broach which held the crystal. She was about to take it out when she heard an explosion everyone looked at the window to see smoke coming from the park then Usagi phone rang. 'So close.' "Gomen Celeste-chan."

"It's okay."

"Moshi moshi?"

"Usagi there an explosion at the park we need you there." Amy said

"Yeah I heard it, I'm on my way." Usagi ended the call. "Celeste I have to go." She said packing all of her books in her bag.

"I have to go too. Ja ne and be careful, who knows what just happened at the park."

"Hai" Usagi ran out the library, towards the park. She saw everyone and they looked around to make sure the area was clear before they transformed.

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!  
URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!  
PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!  
MOON ETERNAL POWER!

Mamoru transformed as well with Luna and Artemis following them, they ran to the park where they saw the smoke. The park was thankfully clear of people since everyone fled, in the middle of the park was a large crater hole but it was empty.

"Who or what could've made this?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Sailor Mercury took out her computer and searched, "There doesn't seem to be any information about it in the database."

"And it doesn't look like it came from the sky." Sailor Jupiter said looking up.

"Then where did it come from?" Sailor Venus asked

"From us of course." said the two twin brothers.

"Who are you?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked

"I'm Takeshi." Said the man with the long black hair

"I'm Takeo." Said his identical twin brother who had shorter black hair

"What do you want from us?" Sailor Uranus asked

"Sailor Moon blood of course." Takeo smiled

"What reason do you want our princess?" Sailor Saturn said pointed the Glaive at them.

"A death for a death." Takeshi laughed

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"Your precious princess killed our master sister." Takeo growled

"Our princess would never kill any innocent people." Sailor Pluto said

"Who was your master sister?" Sailor Neptune asked

"Queen Beryl."

* * *

AN: Yup as most of you guessed the 'master' sister is Beryl. Hope you guys like it, please place a review to tell me what you think. Till next time ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

I'm loving Sailor Moon Crystal, the second episode was really great. So far the show is following the manga, I can't wait to see the next episode. I want to thank everyone who followed, favorite, and wrote a review. I really appreciate it. This is anime and (a little) manga mix story with a touch of my weird creativity.

Ages:

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

Last time…..

"_What do you want from us?" Sailor Uranus asked_

"_Sailor Moon blood of course." Takeo smiled_

"_What reason do you want our princess?" Sailor Saturn said pointed the Glaive at them._

"_A death for a death." Takeshi laughed_

"_What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask asked_

"_Your precious princess killed our master sister." Takeo growled_

"_Our princess would never kill any innocent people." Sailor Pluto said_

"_Who was your master sister?" Sailor Neptune asked_

"_Queen Beryl." _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Beryl had a brother?" Sailor Mercury asked

"Hai, she was our master older sister and it is Sailor Moon fault that she is dead." Takeshi said

"I had to; she was going to enslave the earth with Metalia!" Sailor Moon said

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Beryl been dead for years, why did you wait all this time to come back?" Sailor Venus asked

"That is none of your concern. All that matters now is the death of Sailor Moon."

"Please after fighting Galaxia and Chaos, taking you out will be a walk in the park." Eternal Sailor Moon smiled.

"Sailor Moon, I sense a lot of dark magic within these two." Sailor Mars said

"With all of us together we can easily defeat them."

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Takeo smiled. "Kage-oni (AN: shadow demons), appear!" As he said that over 30 kage-oni's appeared and surrounded the senshi.

"Okay maybe it might take longer." Eternal Sailor Moon admitted sheepishly while sweat dropping.

"You think meatball head!" Sailor Mars yelled

Eternal Sailor Moon growled at Sailor Mars, trying her best not to explode, then Takeshi yelled, "Attack!"

The kage-oni's run towards the senshi and tried to attack them but the senshi called on their powers,

MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!  
URANUS WORLD SHAKING!  
NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!  
PLTUO CHRONOS TYPHOON! (AN: This attack is only in the manga)  
MERCURY AQUA RHASPODY!  
VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
SATURN PRESS CRUSHER! (AN: Only in the Sailor Moon video game)  
TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER (AN: It's only in the manga. Sad)  
SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! (AN: In the manga the tiare wasn't destroyed)

Will all the senshi attacks, there were still some kage-oni's left.

"I don't think this is working!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Then we keep fighting!" Sailor Uranus yelled. The senshi nodded and continue fighting using all of their powers.

"You can destroy all the kage-oni's you want, but we'll just have more appeared." Takeshi laughed.

"Guys, we can't keep fighting like this." Sailor Saturn said

"I thought my attack would have least clear them all." Eternal Sailor Moon cried. The kage-oni's keep coming at them, shredding pieces of their clothing. But the senshi kept attacking.

"Seems the senshi won't give up." Takeshi stated "Brother, let me deliver a final blow to them." Takeo said and Takeshi nodded. The kage-oni's disappeared and the senshi thought it was over but Takeo lifted his hands, "Shadow Strikes!" a dark blast came from his hands and quickly hit the senshi.

"AAH!" they all cried. They groaned weakly when the attack was over. They tried to stand but were too bruised to do it. Eternal Sailor Moon refused to stand down and slowly got up.

"Strong to the end huh?" Takeshi smiled

"I won't give up. I refuse." Eternal Sailor Moon said making both brothers 's appear and were about to attack the senshi again but then they all heard someone yelled out,

"UNIVERSAL MOONLIGHT ATTACK!" a large ball of white light, from what it seems to come from the sky, hit most of the kage-oni.

"NANI?!" Takeshi yelled

"What was that?" Takeo asked. The senshi also seemed confused on what just happened. They all look up to see a woman floating in the sky with her long hair flowing with the wind and in her hand held a staff that had a large orb on the top of it; the rising moonlight didn't allow anyone to see what she looked like all they could see was her figure.

"Who the hell are you?!" Takeshi yelled

"I'm Sailor Universe guardian of the universe, protector of galaxies and the worlds within them."

Takeo growled, "I don't care who you are. You will not interfere with our master's plan."

"I won't let you do that."

"Kage-oni's attack!" Takeo cried.

The kage-oni's appeared and ran towards Sailor Universe, the senshi all thought that she was going to be killed but she pointed her staff towards the kage-oni, "UNIVERSAL STARLIGHT STRIKE!" with that attack all the akumas disintegrated into ash. Both senshi and enemy stared at the new senshi that destroyed the new monsters.

"This new sailor senshi power is incredible." Sailor Mercury said, all the senshi and Tuxedo Mask agreed.

"I don't care how powerful you are, our master will kill Sailor Moon!" Takeshi said

"You don't seem to care about anything." Sailor Universe said.

Takeshi growled, "Kage-oni's!" more kage-oni's appeared behind him, the Takeshi hand glowed black, suddenly the dark aura around the kage-oni grew stronger the they charged toward the senshi's.

"UNIVERSAL MOONLIGHT ATTACK!" Sailor Universe yelled but this time only a few turned to ash.

"These kage-oni are stronger than before." Takeo smiled.

The Sailor Senshi stood up ready to fight again. "Our attacks won't hold them off." Sailor Jupiter

"Sailor Moon" Sailor Universe said, everyone turned to her. "Hold up your tiare and say Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power."

Eternal Sailor nodded her head and did as Sailor Universe said and held up the tiare, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL ETERNAL POWER!" A bright light emitted from the tiare and all the kage-oni's were vanquished. Takeshi and Takeo were hit by the light but moved before they were fully affected by it.

"So this the full power of the Silver Crystal." Takeshi groaned

"Brother, we have to leave before Sailor Moon strikes again." Takeo said weakly. Takeshi nodded and he and Takeo vanished in black smoke.

The senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis walked over to Eternal Sailor Moon, "Way to go Sailor Moon." Luna said

Sailor Moon smiled, "Arigato, Luna" she turned to see Sailor Universe walked over to them and they all stared at her, her uniform was white with light purple ribbons around her waist and it flowed down in the front and she had white glove that ended at her wrists. The staff she held was silver white with the large orb on the top that matched her necklace which was the yellow sun and the white moon together as one, the orb itself was clear. Sailor Universe had long wavy sliver white hair and her bangs were parted to either side. Her eyes were a mixture of lavender and blue but they all gasped at what they saw at the center of her forehead: a golden crescent moon.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"An ally" Sailor Universe smiled

"How can we be sure?"

"I helped you didn't I?"

"For all we know you could be trying to getting close to our Princess" Sailor Uranus stated

"You are partially right about that but if you think I'm with those guys, you're wrong"

Sailor Uranus was about to asked another question when Sailor Pluto intervened, "Then why do you want our princess?"

"For my own personal reasons"

"Unless you tell us, we won't let you near her." Sailor Uranus said

Sailor Universe smiled knowingly, "Alright" She then floated up and was about to fly away.

"Matte! Don't go!" Sailor Moon yelled wanting to know if she was Celeste. Sailor Universe smiled and flew down to Sailor Moon as she drew closer and the Eternal Sailor Moon broach glowed and Sailor Moon then gasped.

"Don't worry; we'll see each other again. Ja ne Usako" Sailor Universe said and then she flew away. Sailor Moon smiled.

"Umm Sailor Moon is there something you want to tell us?" Sailor Venus said

Sailor Moon turned and looked at them, "Not yet."

"Not yet?! What the hell do you mean 'not yet'?!" Sailor Mars yelled

"You really have to control that temper of yours."

Sailor Moon smiled "I'll control it when you tell me what the hell is going on! Do you know that Sailor Senshi?!"

Sailor Moon smiled, "When it's time I'll tell you guys." Sailor Moon saw Sailor Mars red face, "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." After she said that she walked away.

"She wants us to trust her?! How the hell can we trust her when we have no idea what we're trusting her with and now she may or may not know this Sailor Universe and their a master who wants to kill her for killing Beryl! Is she nuts?!" Sailor Mars yelled

"How does that sailor have a crescent moon on her forehead?" Sailor Mercury asked

"Well it could be fake like the one Sailor Venus had." Sailor Pluto said

"Sailor Moon looked as if she recognized her." Sailor Jupiter said

"Also Sailor Universe called her 'Usako'" Tuxedo Mask frowned not liking the fact someone used his nickname for Usagi, even if it was a woman. But then he realized something, "With Sailor Universe calling Sailor Moon 'Usako' wouldn't that mean she knows who Sailor Moon is?"

"Maybe" Luna said

"Is there even a Sailor Universe?" Sailor Venus asked "

There are many sailor senshi out there, it possible that there is a Sailor Universe. Though this is the first I have heard of her." Sailor Pluto answered.

"Let's continue this later." Sailor Neptune said and all the senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis went home.

* * *

Damn that Sailor Moon and that stupid Sailor Universe!" Takeshi yelled. "I would've gotten Sailor Moon if Sailor Universe hadn't shown up."

"It seems, Master, that Sailor Moon and Sailor Universe are quite powerful." Takeo said

"I truly did expect for the other Sailor senshi to be just as strong, being who their parents are."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the senshi didn't even remember." their master said sitting on a throne like chair.

"What do you mean Master Chaoite?" Takeo asked

"Though the senshi were reborn on this earth, unlike us, their memories of their life during the Silver Millennium were gone, its after they were awaken as senshi's do they remember who they were but they don't remember much." Chaoite said.

"Master we will need stronger kage-oni's to care of the sailor senshi." Takeshi said "Don't worry, stronger kage-oni's will be created." Chaoite said. "Today was a test to see how strong she was but now we are prepared for her attacks." The twins bowed before their master. "I will have my revenge."

* * *

_Serenity ran the secret halls of where Celeste stayed with tears streaming down her face, Celeste heard crying and turned saw her, "Usako what's the matter?"_

"_Princess Mars called me meatball head and pulled on my hair." Serenity sobbed_

"_Oh, Usako I'm sorry but Princess Mars is from a family of hot-tempered people she didn't mean it, it's just how she is. I fear she may have gotten it from her father, though."_

"_I don't care, I want her to leave!"_ "_Serenity, you know Princess Mars is part of a group of people who is assigned to protect you."_ "_I don't want her to protect me."_ "_I understand but one day I'm sure you two will be friends."_

"_I doubt it. Why would I be friends with such a meanie?"_

_Celeste laughed, "Because of your warm heart and bubbly personality, I bet Princess Mars will open up to you."_

_Serenity wiped her eyes, "You think so?"_

"_I know so. Now go back before people start to wonder where you are."_

"_Hai, Onee-chan" Serenity smiled and she ran back to the garden where Princess Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were._

_END OF MEMORY_

Usagi woke up and smiled at the memory, Celeste was like a second mother to her and she liked it. She like having someone she could run to and tell all her problems. 'So is my sister a sailor soldier? Could that be the destiny Queen Serenity told me she had to do? She had to be a sailor soldier?' She sighed knowing the only person who can answer her question is someone she still had to find. She soon realized that she woke up early but she didn't need look at the clock to know that. She went to the bathroom to brush and wash and placed her uniform on. She walked downstairs and saw she mother and said morning to her and her mother responded back. Since Ikuko was getting use to Usagi waking up early she didn't say anything about it. Kenji didn't say anything either but Shingo did feeling that someone had to since it was weird his older sister was acting 'responsible' he felt that it was all an act and soon it would go back to normal. Usagi would wake up late screaming, she would eat like a cow and run to school where she'll sleep in class or fail another test.

After breakfast, Usagi placed her plate in the sink, pick up her bag and say goodbye before leaving the house. She walked to the usually meeting place where she would meet her friends and there she saw Rei, Lita, Amy and surprisingly Mina as well.

"Am I late?" Usagi asked

"Nope I'm just early." Mina asked. With that they walked silently to school and walked into their classrooms. Celeste walked in and started class, since she didn't have time to use the crystal to test that Celeste was her sister because of the attack, Usagi stared at her wondering to see if there were any similarities between her, Sailor Universe and the possibility that Sailor Universe was her sister. She saw that they had the same hair length, though her hair color and eyes were different, Usagi can sometimes see the flicks of the lavender and blue like she did yesterday. 'Hopefully by the end of school I'll have an idea on how to see if Tsukiko-Ten-sensei is my sister Celeste and maybe Sailor Universe. This would so much easier if she knew who she was wouldn't it? Wait that still wouldn't work, Haruka and Michiru knew their past lives yet it forever to convince them to join our side and not kill Hotaru which they have yet to thank me for. Wait Amy, Lita, and Rei didn't remember their past lives with me. Man this is horrible.'

The bell rang ending school and Usagi still had no idea on how to bring the crystal to Celeste without causing suspicion. Usagi, Rei, Lita, Amy and Mina were walking outside the school together and soon Luna and Artemis caught up with them, they all notice Usagi quiet behavior. They were walking towards the Crown and sat at one of the large booths. Usagi still was quiet and they had to order a shake for her since she didn't respond. Mamoru arrived and minutes later Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru came in. They all looked at Usagi but it was if she didn't see or hear them.

"I can't take much more of this!" Rei yelled

"Rei stop." Lita said

"What? Were supposed to wait for her to wake up or something? We're already waiting for her to tell us a secret she keeping, we have to wait for this too?"

"This is not the right place to talk about this." Amy said, they all agreed and they left with Mamoru holding Usagi arm to making it look like she was okay and they went up to Rei temple.

"Now can we wake her?" Rei asked not knowing that Usagi was really having another memory flashed to her.

_Serenity walked to Celeste, "Onee-chan, I'm ready but where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise, Usako." Celeste smiled with a grey cat on her shoulders._

"_Aww, can I have a little hint?" _ _Celeste laughed, "The surprise is on Earth."_

"_We're going to the Earth again? Yayyy!" Serenity smiled_ "_Are you ready?"_ "

_Hai" Celeste held Serenity hand and closed her eyes and Serenity found herself and Celeste on the Earth. Serenity smiled and looked up at Celeste though part of her wished to have powers like her sister. "Where the surprise, Onee-chan?"_

"_Right over the__re." Celeste pointed over to the large vast of the clear blue water. They walked over to it and Serenity stared at it._

"_What is that?"_

"_You know when we look at the Earth and see the blue parts of it?" Celeste asked and Serenity nodded her head in response. "This is the blue part, it's called an ocean."_

"_An ocean?"_

"_Hai, an ocean is a large body of water."_

"_So this is all water?"_

"_Hai"_

"_Wow, Onee-chan how do you know so much about the earth?"_

"_I come here by myself sometimes." Serenity looked at her with a stunned face. "What, you didn't think that I stayed in the palace all day did you?" Serenity looked down; she did think that Celeste stayed in the palace all day._ _Celeste took off her shoes and placed them on a rock, the grey cat jumped down as well moving away from the water. She then had Serenity do the same, Serenity smiled as she felt the sand under her feet and when they came closer to the water, Serenity felt a bit scared. Celest__e squeezed her hand a little to give reassurance and they walked into the water. Serenity no longer felt scared but she still held Celeste hand. "Isn't this great Usako?"_

"_Hai but why is the water moving?"_ "_Most of water's movement is controlled through gravity, but the wind can actually push the water around. You know, the moon affects the water too."_ "_Really?" Serenity asked shocked_

"_Hai, __the rotation of the Earth, along with the moon's gravitational pull, causes ocean tides to change. The high tide, which is when the water rises, occurs when a part of the ocean is facing the moon and the moon is pulling the water toward it with its gravity_. _The low tide, which is when the water gets low, is when the moon isn't facing the ocean." Serenity absorbed this piece of information. "This is why earth needs us."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The Earth needs the moon because the moon causes tides and even affects the Earth's orbit. Many animals have adapted to the moon and flow of the tides and they wouldn't survive without it. Also because the moon provide beauty and light to the night sky."_

_Serenity smiled at Celeste words and also at the feel of the waves moving at her feet. Celeste smiled as well as she began to hum and Serenity was soothed by her humming and the sounds of the ocean._

_END OF MEMORY_

"Usagi!" Rei yelled

Usagi looked up to see Rei red face and everyone looking at her. She then realized that they were at the temple, "Hey"

"Hey?! That all you can say is 'Hey'?!" Rei yelled

"Sorry"

Rei was about to say something until Lita placed her on hand on Rei mouth, "It's alright Usagi" Lita then gave Rei and look and Rei calmed a little, Rei assured that she would try not to yell and Lita took her hand off.

"So, mind telling us why you spaced out on us?" Rei asked annoyed

"I was thinking." Usagi answered

"About?" Usagi didn't say anything and Rei got even more annoyed. "Usagi do you know Sailor Universe?"

"Maybe"

"Does she have something to do with this secret?" Mina asked

"Hai" Usagi answered

"Why did your broach glow?" Amy asked

"Well it was supposed to help me but all it did was confuse me and gave me a headache." Usagi said rubbing her temples.

"Umm koneke you're giving us very vague answers." Haruka said "I know. But until I finish this, I can't tell you guys anything." "Why did Sailor Universe call you Usako?" Mamoru asked Usagi gasped, "I forgot about that. That confirms it." Usagi said sitting up. "Sailor Universe is her! Now all I have to do is find her." "Find Sailor Universe? For all we know she could be evil." Rei said "That for all you know, but I know that she's not." "Do you know something about her?" Lita asked Usagi smiled and then she stood up, "I'll talk to guys later" she said as she ran out the temple. "Usagi obviously know Sailor Universe somehow, and I think she just found out her identity as well." Setsuna said and everyone nodded, looking at where Usagi was running.

* * *

AN: Next chapter coming out soon. Please write a review so I know how I'm doing. Till next time ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Loved the third episode of Sailor Moon, I'm sad that I have to wait a while before Makoto joins the other senshi. As I wrote before it will be a while before there are any romance between any of characters so please be patient. This is anime and (a little) manga mix story with a touch of my weird creativity.

Ages:

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

Last time…..

"_Umm koneke you're giving us very vague answers." Haruka said_

"_I know. But until I finish this, I can't tell you guys anything."_

"_Why did Sailor Universe call you Usako?" Mamoru asked_

_Usagi gasped, "I forgot about that. That confirms it." Usagi said sitting up. "Sailor Universe is her! Now all I have to do is find her."_

"_Find Sailor Universe? For all we know she could be evil." Rei said_

"_That for all you know, but I know that she's not."_

"_Do you know something about her?" Lita asked_

_Usagi smiled and then she stood up, "I'll talk to guys later" she said as she ran out the temple._ "

_Usagi obviously know Sailor Universe somehow, and I think she just found out her identity as well." Setsuna said_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Usagi was running on the sidewalks and she wasn't sure where she was running to or even why she was even running in the first place, after all she didn't know where Celeste lived. She continued to run but when she turned the corner she bumped into someone making them drop their bags. "Why does this always happen to me?" Usagi stood up then she remembered the other person. "Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said bowing repeatedly. She looked at the person and gasped. "Celeste"

Celeste looked up and smiled, "It's okay Usagi" Usagi helped Celeste pick up her bags of groceries. "Arigato, Usagi. You can just give me the bags, I can make it home."

"You could barely see while holding all these bags. Since I bump into you, let me help you carry the bags home."

Celeste smiled, "Alright and arigato for helping me. Normally I would take the car whenever I go out grocery shopping but I didn't think I would buy so much stuff."

"No problem" Usagi smiled. 'This is perfect, maybe I can try to see if the broach will glow with her.' Usagi and Celeste walked towards her house and Usagi stared with her mouth slightly open as she saw Celeste home. Her yard complimented the house, there were rainbows of flowers near the door, and two cherry blossoms trees, on both sides of yard, that were blooming. The house itself was gorgeous, it was practically a mansion. Celeste opened the door and both girls stepped inside. Usagi gasped as she saw the inside of the mansion like home, when walking in she saw the staircases that parted in the split into two paths and making a path in between to a long hallway.

Usagi followed Celeste into her large and spacious kitchen, when she looked up it had a dome ceiling and a chandelier hanging off it and below the chandelier was an island with a sink and the counter tops were marble. There was another counter that was long enough to hold five chairs. The large fridge was stainless steel she had a flat stove, and microwave above it and oven beside the stove. Usagi couldn't help but stare at the kitchen, 'If this is the kitchen I wonder what the rest of the house looks like.' Celeste placed the bags on the counter and Usagi did the same.

"Would you like something tea?" Celeste asked

"Hai" Usagi said then a grey cat jumped on the counter table. "Oo what an adorable cat"

Celeste smiled, "Arigato, her name is Diane, she been with me for a long time"

Usagi petted Diane back as she purred, 'Diane looks just like Diana but her coat color is darker but she also similar to the cat I saw in my memories.' She then heard the front door open and close and the sounds of multiple footsteps following. She turned her head to see four people enter the kitchen.

"You guys are back early." Celeste said

"One can only spend so much time with these guys." One of the men said

"Celeste who's this?" One of the women said noticing Usagi

"Minna this is Usagi Tsukino, she's one of my students. Usagi these are my cousins and their all brothers and sisters." Celeste said.

"Hi, I'm Chi." Chi had shoulder length strawberry blond wavy hair, with hazel green eyes; she wore a dark green mid length sleeves with a mid-v neck, blue jeans and flats.

"I'm Kasai" Kasai had shoulder length jet black hair with dark brown eyes and wore black jacket and a red shirt was black jeans and sneakers.

"I'm Chikaze" Chikaze had elbow length dirty blond hair with light blue eyes and wore white button down shirt with black pants and black converses.

"And I'm Mizu" Mizu had short black hair that looked blue in some lights and had dark blue eyes. He wore dark blue button shirt with dark blue jeans and boots.

Usagi greeted them likewise. "So what brings you here?" Chi asked

"Oh, I bumped into Celeste on street and I helped carry her groceries here." Usagi explained

"Speaking of which, where were you running to?" Celeste asked

"Nani?" Usagi asked

"Well from the way we crashed into one another, I would think that you were running somewhere."

"Oh, truth be told I have no idea where I was running to." Usagi lied partially laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head. Mizu, Kasai, Chi, Celeste and Chikaze sweat dropped.

"So you were running for no apparent reason?" Chikaze asked

"Yeah" Usagi said sheepishly.

"Usagi and I were just about to have to tea, would you guys like to join us?" Celeste asked and Usagi prayed that they said 'no' so she could have a moment alone with Celeste.

"Alright" Mizu said and Chi and Chikaze agreed as well.

"Add some cake and I'll join" Kasai said making his siblings sweat drop.

Usagi sighed silently, 'Good to know that controlling the mind isn't one of the crystal powers.' Celeste took out a tray that held the tea, cups and sugar and asked Mizu to carry another tray that held a strawberry cake that Celeste made earlier that day. Celeste led them outside to the patio that overlooked Celeste luscious garden and they all sat down at the table, pouring the tea and cutting the cake. Diane followed and jumped on Celeste lap.

"So Usagi is Celeste a good teacher?" Mizu asked making conversation.

"Hai, usually I space out in class but Celeste makes it hard not to pay attention." Usagi answered. "But you seem quite young to be a teacher."

"I graduated from college early." Celeste answered

"So are you from around here?" Usagi asked

"No we moved here a month ago." Kasai replied

"So where were you before?"

"We grew up in America in New York."

"Really? I always wanted to go to America."

"The place you have go when you enter America is New York City. That place is busier than Tokyo, it the city that never sleeps, you know."

"So no one sleeps in New York City?"

Celeste laughed, "It's not that no one sleeps it just that it always busy. People are mostly up wandering around or working and the New York lights are always on, so it practically looks as if it place never rests."

"Wow, sounds tiring"

"So was there really an attack yesterday?" Chikaze asked

"According to the news it was." Usagi said

"That nice that we moved to area that constantly attacked by strange monsters." Chi said sarcastically

"Well the Sailor Senshi took care of it." Usagi said

"The Sailor Senshi?"

"Hai, the senshi have saved this town and the world multiple times."

"Such a strange town you moved us to Celeste." Mizu said looking at Celeste.

"I heard that a new Senshi arrived." Chi smiled towards Celeste and she glared at Chi, and turned to see that Usagi missed it.

"Hai, they are calling her Sailor Universe." Usagi said

"Usagi-san how do you know that?" Kasai asked. Usagi then realized her mistake.

"Yeah, I didn't hear that in the news" Chikaze said.

"Oh…well I-I'm…uh…friends with Sailor Moon." Usagi said nervously. 'Rei's going to kill me if she ever hears this.'

"Really? Can you introduce us to her?" Chikaze asked excitedly.

"Umm…"

"Chikaze calm down. I doubt Usagi can get us to meet Sailor Moon. She's busy saving the town." Celeste said saving Usagi from answering.

"Plus I doubt Sailor Moon wants to meet you anyway." Kasai smiled

"And why not?" Chikaze said

"Why would she want to meet a girl like you?"

"And what's wrong with me?" Chikaze growled

"Aside from the other things that's wrong with you." Kasai laughed. Chikaze growled even more and attacked Kasai to the floor and Usagi stared at them and looked back at Celeste, Chi, and Mizu and judging from their behavior Usagi could only guess was that this was a normal thing between the two.

Celeste sighed and got up, "Alright you two, get up. You're embarrassing yourself in front of my student." Kasai and Chikaze got up and apologized.

"So Usagi how did you and Sailor Moon meet?" Chi asked

"Well…three years ago Sailor Moon saved me from a monster and we became friends ever since." Usagi answered. 'Oh, I really hope Rei doesn't hear this.'

"Wow it must have been scaring being attacked like that."

"At first it was but once Sailor Moon appeared everything went well."

"You're so lucky to know such a famous heroine."

"Usagi also knows Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh." Celeste added

"You know the Haruka and Michiru? The famous racecar driver and violinist?" Chikaze asked. "How on earth did you meet them?"

"Well, I met Haruka and Michiru at a mechanic shop, and after that I bumped into them often. After a couple of weeks, all three of us became friends."

"Wow, you're friends with heroes and celebrities. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Chikaze smiled and Usagi smiled back.

Kasai scoffed, "More like a parasitic friendship then Chikaze dumps you the moment you give her what she want and probably causing harm to you."

Chikaze frowned, "Urusai baka!"

Usagi whispers over to Celeste, "Are they always like this?"

"Day and Night" Usagi giggled to herself. "Alright quit it you two." Chikaze and Kasai stopped arguing and turned their backs to one another. "Sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting children"

Usagi laughed, placing her hand on her brooch, Chi then noticed the broach, "Usagi, that such a pretty brooch. Where did you get it?"

"Ummm…bought it online." Usagi lied

"Well it must've been expensive."

"A bit." With Chi bring up the brooch; Usagi remembered the reason why she came here in the first place. 'But how am I going to do this with her cousins around her?' Celeste then stood up,

"I'll be right back with some more tea and cake."

'This is a perfect opportunity.' Usagi thought. "I help you." Usagi volunteered.

"You don't have too." Celeste said

"But I want to."

Celeste smiled, "Arigato Usagi, you've been really helpful today. If only the same can be said for others." Celeste said looking at her cousins. Celeste lifted Diane up and placed her seat, she then picked up one tray that held the tea while Usagi held the other tray. They went back to the kitchen where Celeste made more tea and Usagi cut up another cake. Usagi finished cutting and placed the cake on the tray. Celeste was still making the tea.

'This is my only chance.' She pulled off her brooch and held it close to Celeste body. At the same time Celeste turned around.

"Usagi what are you doing?"

Usagi stared with wide eyes, "Ummm" 'Should I tell her the truth?' Usagi took a deep breath and placed the brooch closer to Celeste and glowed brightly as it did when Sailor Universe was close to her. Usagi gasped, "It is you." Usagi then looked at Celeste.

She smiled, "I was wondering when you would noticed."

"You remember who I am?"

"Of course I do Usagi, or should I say Serenity?"

Usagi had tears in her eyes, "Onee-chan" and she hugged Celeste and she hugged her back.

* * *

AN: Aww what a touching family reunion. If any of you read Power of the Stars (my Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic), then you realized who Celeste and her cousins truly are (maybe). No they're not evil. The next chapter coming up, Till next time ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

I just want to stop and thank everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story: (sangoscourage, Ashley10155, EdwardC.-RPattzluver343, Firecrane930, Galaxy Princess, Liger24, LoveInTheBattleField, LoveandChappy333, LunarSerenity, Mistress Saturn1, Napoleon Bonerfart, SUZITROUBLE, Sakura Williams, Sparkle9510, TakiraSilvermoon, Titenanou91, Wicked Lovely 17, Writingismypassions, calwitch989, chocomonkey1018, dmindy87, megira, nunes1594, Daughter Of Sun and Moon, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, Jbana23, Yurrie, .180, emileene, fco ala, jazzyfix, pansy1991, yukikiralacus, japanloveroffood, TropicalRemix, and Godloverk)

Also I placed a poll question asking if you guys want a sequel to this story, though its still early in the story, I have some ideas about a sequel but I want you guys input. The poll question can be access through my profile page as well.

Ages:

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

Last time…..

'_This is my only chance.' She pulled off her brooch and held it close to Celeste body. At the same time Celeste turned around._

"_Usagi what are you doing?"_

_Usagi stared with wide eyes, "Ummm" 'Should I tell her the truth?' Usagi took a deep breath and placed the brooch closer to Celeste and glowed brightly as it did when Sailor Universe was close to her. Usagi gasped, "It is you." Usagi then looked at Celeste._

_She smiled, "I was wondering when you would noticed."_

"_You remember who I am?"_

"_Of course I do Usagi, or should I say Serenity?"_

_Usagi had tears in her eyes, "Onee-chan" and she hugged Celeste and Celeste hugged her back._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'm so glad I finally found you Onee-chan" Usagi cried while still hugging Celeste. "Even though I only found out about you recently."

"You just started to remember me?" Celeste asked as she pulled away from Usagi

"Hai" Usagi said sheepishly looking down

"What triggered it?"

Usagi looked up at Celeste as she spoke, "Well, Queen Serenity told me about you and then I started getting the memories of us."

"Okaa-san just now told you about me?" As Celeste said that Kasai, Mizu, Chi and Chikaze walked in, Diane followed behind them all.

"It doesn't take that long to make tea and cut cake" Kasai said then he looked at both Usagi and Celeste. "Am I interrupting something?"

Usagi panicked trying to think of something to tell Kasai but Celeste replied, "Hai, Usagi was about to explain why our Okaa-san just now told her about me."

Usagi looked at Celeste, "Celeste, why would say that?!"

"Don't worry Usagi, they already know about everything." Kasai said

Usagi looked at Celeste then the four, "Everything?"

"Everything" Chi answered.

"Oh" Usagi said "So you knew I was Eternal Sailor Moon too?"

"Of course, and now that Celeste found you we can drop our act."

"Act?"

"Hai"

"Which means that I can talk now as well" Diane said jumping on the counter table.

"Another talking cat?" Usagi said

Diane looked at Usagi, "Usagi you don't remember me?"

Usagi thought for moment, "Now that you mention it, I remember seeing a grey cat with Celeste but I have yet to remember hearing you talk"

"Really?" Diane asked, to which Usagi nodded in response.

"Usagi why did Okaa-san just told you about me?" Celeste asked

"Well, truth be told I only found out I was the moon princess four years ago and I've been battling enemy after enemy, plus my memory of the Silver Millennium is kind of spotty."

"Okay I understand that but I still wondered why Okaa-san waited this long to tell you"

"Maybe she wanted me to focus on just me." Celeste gave Usagi a looked saying that she didn't understand. Usagi tried explaining herself, "Well four years ago I was just a regular teen, then Luna popped into my life and told me I was Sailor Senshi and gave me a brooch and she told me that I had to find the moon princess and the other senshi and also defend the Earth from Beryl and her generals."

"Wait Luna didn't know that you were Princess Serenity?" Celeste asked

"No"

"So she saw that you were Sailor Moon but not the princess?"

"Well it seems that most of Luna memory was kind-of gone."

"How?" Mizu asked

Usagi shrugged her shoulder, "I think when Okaa-san sent everyone to the future, the process of it hid everyone memories. When you're reborn you normally don't remember your past life unless there a trigger." Celeste explained

"Makes sense, continue Usagi"

"Matte" Chikaze said

"What?" everyone said

"There was one thing I was always confused about."

"Only one thing?" Kasai muttered making Chikaze glare at him.

"What is it?" Celeste asked

"Was Queen Serenity the moon goddess Selene? Because I was never sure."

"No Selene was our grandmother."

"She was?!" Usagi said shocked at the new information.

"Hai, it's just that because our mother, Queen Serenity was powerful, beautiful, and the queen of the moon everyone on Earth thought she was Selene." (AN: This is true, Queen Serenity really wasn't the moon goddess Selene, and this was said in the manga, if you don't believe me read Act/ Chp. 10 of the manga. But the part about Selene being Usagi grandmother isn't true or at least it wasn't mentioned in the manga ;))

"Interesting. Okay continue what you were saying Usagi" Chikaze said

Usagi was still shocked to the fact that her grandmother was a goddess but recovered and continued her story explaining everything including her fight with Beryl, the four general, Metalia, the Black Moon clan and her trip to the future, finding out Chibiusa is her future daughter, the battle with Queen Nehelenia, Sailor Galaxia and Chaos and meeting her alternate universe self-Sailor Cosmos.

"Why can't Okaa-san seals stay?" Celeste asked to herself thinking about the seals Queen Serenity placed on Beryl and Queen Nehelenia.

"Wow Usagi that is a lot you put up with all these years" Chi said

"Yeah you practically had to put your life on stop to protect the earth and universe" Chikaze added

"Yeah, wait Onee-chan. If you're Sailor Universe why weren't you here when we was battling Sailor Galaxia or the other enemies?" Usagi wondered

"Because I was dealing with other things" Celeste said looking to the side.

"Oh" Usagi wondered what things Celeste was dealing with. "Well it doesn't matter now cause I finally found you but now we just have to deal with this new enemy"

"What does the enemy want?" Kasai asked

"Me dead" Usagi answered

"Why?"

"Cause I killed their leaders sister"

"Who was his sister?" Diane asked

"Beryl" Usagi answered

"Doesn't he understand the situation as to why you killed Beryl?"

"Well we didn't speak to the leader only his henchman or whatever their called and yeah they understand why I had to kill Beryl"

"Well reasoning with them is out of the question so that leaves fighting as the only solution" Mizu said

"Are you guys are going to fight with us?" Usagi asked

"Of course, we cannot just sit and not help our mistress and her sister." Chikaze said

"Mistress?" Usagi asked

"Hai, you see Chikaze, Kasai, Chi and Mizu are brothers and sisters but they're not my cousins, they are my guardians" Celeste said

"Guardians?"

"Hai, Mistress created us a long time ago" Mizu said

"Wow that so weird"

"Really this is weird?" Chi asked

"Ok now that you say that, with everything I've been through, this is the least weirdest." Usagi laughed. Just then Usagi phone rang. "Moshi moshi"

"Usagi" Amy said through the phone, "The enemy is back again"

"Where?"

"At the park again."

"I'll meet you there." Usagi said ending the phone call.

"What is it Usagi?" Celeste asked

"The enemy is the park"

"Then let's go."

The four siblings stood up, beneath their feet a circle that had their elemental name on them, then colors of red, green, light blue and dark blue surrounded the four and soon the four outfits and appearance changed.  
Chi hair grew longer and it reached to the middle of her back and she wore emerald cropped halter top and emerald skirt that ended in the mid-thighs and the ends of the skirt were in a jagged pattern and she wore emerald flats. She had a green bow in her hair and wore an emerald necklace.  
Kasai hair also grew to his shoulders, and he wore sleeveless red shirt with black pants and boots, with a ruby stone on a leather necklace. On both of his arms were four rings on his biceps.  
Chikaze hair grew to bottom but it was put up in a high ponytail and she wore a sky blue cropped halter top with black knee highed boots and black pants. She also wore mica gemstone necklace.  
Mizu hair grew to his shoulders but he kept tied in the back, he wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with black pants and boots with an aquamarine stone on a leather necklace. On his right arm is tattoo of a dragon.

After the four's transformations, Usagi and Celeste transformed as well,

UNIVERSE CRYSTAL POWER!  
MOON ETERNAL POWER!

"Sailor Moon I'm loving your wings! They almost look like mine!" Chikaze smiled

Sailor Moon looked at Chikaze, "Demo you don't have any wings"

"Well not in this form I don't"

Sailor Moon looked over at Sailor Universe, "Do I even want to know what she means by that?"

"Don't worry I'll show you one day" Chikaze answered.

"Guys we better go" Diane said as she transformed into a spotted jaguar. Sailor Moon stared. "What? I can't fight if I'm a small animal"

"Minna let go." Sailor Universe said, she lifted up her staff and the orb glowed and a magic circle that had the sun and the moon together touching the outer ring of the circle and a star right underneath the two appeared at their feet. In a flash of golden light they were transported to the park.

"Surgoi" Sailor Moon muttered, "Onee-chan you're amazing" Sailor Universe smiled.

"Luckily no one here" Mizu said looking around for any citizens.

"Why would anyone be at the park at night in the first place?" Chikaze asked

"You really are a baka to ask such a question" Kasai said

"Who the hell are you calling a baka?!"

"You of course"

"Minna! We don't have time for this!" Diane growled

"Don't group us with them" Mizu and Chi muttered

"Sailor Moon!" someone yelled

Sailor Moon turned her head to see the other senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis running towards her.

"Minna!" Sailor Moon yelled

"Sailor Moon what are you doing with her?" Sailor Uranus asked "And who are these guys?" she asked looking Kasai, Mizu, Chi, Chikaze and Diane.

Before Sailor Moon could answer, a man's voice spoke, "We meet again Sailor Moon and company" The senshi and the others turned saw Takeo and Takeshi. "Sailor Universe I see you brought some new friends" Takeshi said

"And just are you guys?" Takeo said

"We are Sailor Universe's guardians." Chikaze smiled

"So basically, more people standing in our way to kill Sailor Moon" Takeshi said. "Kage-oni come forth!" At his command more kage-oni's raised up from the ground surrounding everyone.

"I can easily destroy them" Sailor Moon said

"Not really Sailor Moon, but these kage-oni's are stronger than the ones you faced yesterday."

"Quit being so over confident, meatball head!" Sailor Mars said

"Quit calling me names Mars!" Sailor Moon said

Takeo and Takeshi laughed, "You'll never change Sailor Mars" Takeshi said

"What makes you think you know me?" Sailor Mars said

"Don't you remember us Sailor Mars?" Takeo said

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked

"We were once a part of your father's army before we joined Metalia"

"But unlike Endymion's generals, we choosed to go with Metalia" Takeo added

"Why would you follow her? All she left was destruction in her wake." Sailor Moon said

"For the power of course and afterwards we were going to destroy her"

"Arigato for taking care of her" Takeshi replied "Saved us the trouble after we awakened"

"You're fools" Sailor Pluto said

"Maybe" Takeo said

"But our master will conquer this planet and we will bring Sailor Moon dead body to him" Takeshi smiled

"Think again" Sailor Universe said

"Kage-oni attack all the sailor senshi" Takeshi said, the kage-oni stood up and charged towards everyone.

* * *

AN: Gomen I'm stopping here, next chapter coming up. I placed a poll question asking if you guys want a sequel to this story, though its still early in the story, I have ideas about a sequel but I want you guys input. The poll question can be access through my profile page as well. Till next time ja ne. Please place a review so I know how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

I really want to thank sangoscouragefor giving the greatest ideas and suggestions and for helping me out with this chapter and all future chapters. You rock! ;)  
I placed a poll question asking if you guys want a sequel to this story, though its still early in the story, I have ideas about a sequel but I want you guys input. The poll question can be access through my profile page as well.

Ages:

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

Last time…..

"_You're fools" Sailor Pluto said_

"_Maybe" Takeo said_

"_But our master will conquer this planet and we will bring Sailor Moon dead body to him" Takeshi smiled_

"_Think again" Sailor Universe said_

"_Kage-oni attack all the sailor senshi" Takeshi said, the kage-oni stood up and charged towards everyone._

* * *

Chapter 7

The senshi prepared themselves from the kage-oni,

MARS FIRE SNIPER!  
MERCURY AQUA RHASPODY!  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!  
VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!  
URANUS WORLD SHAKING!  
PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!  
SATURN SILENT GLAIVE!  
TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!  
SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!  
UNIVERSAL MOONLIGHT ATTACK!

With all of them ten attacks they were able to wipe out all the kage-oni, leaving only their ashes on the ground.

"Seems that you're kage-oni weren't as strong as you thought" Sailor Uranus smiled

Takeshi smiled, "Ha, that what you think." The senshi look, and from the ashes the kage-oni rose up from them, circling the senshi.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sailor Venus said

"Let us try" Kasai said

"Why should we?" Sailor Uranus said. "We don't even know you."

"Perhaps" Chi smiled

"But we won't let anything happen to our mistress" Mizu said

"Or the people she cares about" Chikaze added

"And since she cares about your princess, we'll help." Diane said and the other senshi stared at the talking jaguar. "You guys look like you never saw a talking animal before"

"Well I don't know about this" Sailor Uranus frowned

"At this moment we don't have a choice Uranus" Sailor Saturn said, and Sailor Uranus sighed. The five guardians then moved away from everyone,

FLAMED TIGER!  
DRAGON HURRICANE!  
SEISMIC WAVES!  
TORANDO STORM!  
Diane growled loudly releasing sonic sound waves that shattered the kage-onis.

The four guardian's attacks destroyed each and every kage-onis, making Takeo and Takeshi growl.

"Send this message to your master" Sailor Universe said pointing her staff at the twins, "If he wants Sailor Moon he'll have to go through all of us; Senshi and Guardians." The twins growled and disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

"That was great you guys" Sailor Moon smiled to Sailor Universe and the five guardians, "Arigato for helping."

"We're glad to help" Sailor Universe smiled

"Yeah, it been a while since we used our powers" Chikaze said

"With that statement said I guess you haven't been training" Mizu said

"I feel no need to train" she said smugly.

"Fine but don't blame me if you we're seriously hurt during a fight." Mizu said and Chikaze shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks for helping but you need to leave and go back to whenever you came from" Sailor Uranus said

Sailor Moon gasped, "Uranus, why would you say that?"

"You are too trusting Sailor Moon, for all we know they could be in lined with those two guys" Sailor Mars said

"Is she for real?" Chikaze wondered

"We helped you guys and you think it's some plot?" Chi asked

"We'll do anything necessary to protect our Princess." Sailor Pluto said

"But you guys-" Sailor Moon began

"We can't trust them." Sailor Saturn replied then she turned to Sailor Universe and her guardians, "We will say this once: leave here and never come back"

"We don't take orders from you" Diane said

"If you don't leave willingly, we'll force you!" Sailor Jupiter said and everyone took a fighting stance.

"Please tell they're joking" Chi said

"We're dead serious" Sailor Venus said. The 8 senshi, Tuxedo Mask stood in front of the five guardians and Sailor Universe while Sailor Moon stood to the side.

"Obviously they want to be reduced to ash" Kasai said

"Everyone stop!" a woman voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see an upset Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity?!" everyone said

"I cannot have this continue anymore" she said then she lifted her hand and in a flash they were transported to the Moon, in front of the palace. (AN: In the manga during the battle of Metalia Usagi used her powers to reconstruct the Moon Kingdom)

"So this is the Moon Kingdom, shiny" Chikaze said

"Really? Shiny?" Kasai said and Chikaze glared.

Sailor Pluto turned to Queen Serenity, "Your Majesty why did you bring us here?"

"One: To stop your unnecessary fighting and two: to insure the enemy isn't listening plus your arguing was starting to attract other people." She answered

"Your Majesty, this Sailor is-" Sailor Uranus started

"An ally"

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I've been trying to tell you guys." Sailor Moon said. "The reason why I was hiding something from you was because Sailor Universe is my sister, my Onee-chan"

"What?!" they all exclaimed

* * *

"Master forgive us." Takeshi said bowing

"We did not count on new allies of the senshi" Takeo added

"No you didn't" Chaoite said.

"Forgive us, we didn't plan on new sailor coming along with four new people and their mascot."

"It seems taking down Sailor Moon will be more difficult than before." Takeshi said

"Yes it does seem like that. But we mustn't fail. I will have against Sailor Moon, and all her allies will suffer as well" Chaoite said standing up. "We must come up with new plans and monsters then we will defeat them all"

"Hai, Master" the twins said together

* * *

"What?!" they all said together

"You already said that." Chikaze muttered

"But how?" Sailor Pluto said, "I would've known about this"

"Plus I thought Lunarians couldn't have more than one child" Sailor Mercury said

"While I was pregnant I was told to keep the child existence a secret and that new child will soon be born to be the queen." Queen Serenity explained

"Told by whom?" Sailor Neptune asked

"By me" another woman said appearing next to Queen Serenity. The woman had long silver-white hair that reached her back, she wore a glowing white tunic that flowed at her feet and she had beautiful blue eyes and silver crescent moon on her forehead.

"Long time no seen Grandma" Sailor Universe smiled

"Grandma?!" they all said.

Sailor Moon looked at the woman, "Then that means that you're…Selene, the goddess of the moon."

"Hai" Selene said. She then lifted her hand and everyone one except the guardian's clothes changed. The senshi and Sailor Moon changed into their princess forms, Tuxedo Mask changes to Prince Endymion and Artemis and Luna went into their human form.

"Artemis? Luna?" everyone asked as they saw them in their human form.

"What? You guys never saw them in their human form before?" Mina and Usagi said together since they already knew about their human form.

"Of course not, if we did we wouldn't be asking" Rei said

Selene laughed, "Oh Princess Mars you're so much like your father"

"Like my father?" Rei asked then she turned her head and crossed her arms. "I'm nothing like that guy."

"She meant your father from the Silver Millennium, not the father you have now." Queen Serenity said

"Oh" she said unfolding her arms

"Selene why did you have Queen Serenity hid Sailor Universe existence?" Setsuna asked

"Because I knew who she would become" Selene answered

"You knew she would become Sailor Universe?" Hotaru wondered

"That and then some" she muttered sharing a secret smile with Sailor Universe.

"What your name?" Luna asked

"Celeste but most of you know me by Tsukiko-Ten-sensei." Celeste said changing back to her normal form. "But in the Silver Millennium, I looked like this" Celeste changed in her princess form looking very similar to Selene.

"I can see the family resemblance" Michiru smiled

"I can't believe our teacher is senshi as well as a princess of the moon. What are the odds?" Mina said

"Slim" Amy said looking at Celeste.

"My guardians and I searched the planet until we finally came to Japan. We searched through Japan schools until we found your high school, by checking the school roster I found a certain name sticking out at me. I entered as your teacher hoping it to be true and thankfully I was right." Celeste explained

"Oh how sweet, you literally searched the planet for your sister" Mina smiled.

"So that's your secret, Usagi, you were looking for your sister." Lita said "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Well if Celeste existence was a secret during the time of the Moon Kingdom then I thought it would be best it would remain that way." Usagi answered

"So you never you knew had a sister during the Silver Millennium?" Michiru asked

"Yes I knew about her"

"But I thought she was a secret"

"I was but I was hidden here, at the Moon Palace" Celeste replied

* * *

AN: Stopping here, feeling too tired to write anymore, more coming up next week. I placed a poll question asking if you guys want a sequel to this story, though its still early in the story, I have ideas about a sequel but I want you guys input. The poll question can be access through my profile page as well. By the way with school soon to start, I may not be able to give you a chapter every week so if that happens don't get angry just be patient, I'm warning you now so it's not a surprise. Till next time ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

I still have the poll going on; you can get it through my profile page. The poll question is that if you would like a sequel to this story. Please check it out and answer if you want but I will happily appreciate it if you did answer.

Ages:

Usagi Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino: 18  
Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh: 20  
Setsuna Meioh: 21  
Hotaru Tomoe: 13  
Mamoru Chiba: 23

Last time…..

"_So that's your secret, Usagi, you were looking for your sister." Lita said "But why didn't you tell us?"_

"_Well if Celeste existence was a secret during the time of the Moon Kingdom then I thought it would be best it would remain that way." Usagi answered_

"_So you never you knew had a sister during the Silver Millennium?" Michiru asked_

"_Yes I knew about her" _

"_But I thought she was a secret"_

"_I was but I was hidden here, at the Moon Palace" Celeste replied_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You were hidden under our noses, all this time." Amy said

"I built a special place here where no one will go or sense Celeste powers" Selene answered

"If I had Celeste rooms built it would look like I'd have something to hide" Queen Serenity added

"If you were here on the Moon, all this time, why weren't you fighting with us when Metalia attacked?" Haruka asked

"Two years before Metalia attacked I left with Grandma." As Celeste said that Usagi had a flashback,

"_But Onee-chan, why do you have to go?" asked a 12 year old Serenity_

"_Gomen Usako, Grandmother says it time to that I leave." Answered a 16 year old Celeste with Diane on her shoulders._

"_But I'll be all alone"_

"_No you have Princess Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Artemis, Luna and Okaa-san, here with you." _

_Serenity looked down, "But I want you to be here" she muttered_

_Celeste looked sadly at Serenity, "I know and I want to be here with you too but-"_

"_Then stay"_

"_Serenity I can't" _

_Tears streamed down Serenity face, "Fine leave I don't need you here anyways" she then turned walking towards the door._

"_Serenity!"_

"_No, leave! I hate you!" She screamed leaving the room, not knowing Celeste started to cry as well. Serenity ran to her own room passing Princess Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter who wondered what was wrong with Serenity. Serenity entered and locked her room door and fell on her bed sobbing. The princesses tried to enter but Serenity refused to have anyone enter in. Everyone in the palace was saddened by the moon princess mood, they asked Queen Serenity if she knew the problem. She lied knowing full well why her youngest daughter was acting the way she was._

_The next day, Queen Serenity knocked on Serenity door, "Serenity open the door"_

"_I don't want to"_

"_Serenity, Celeste is leaving today, you'll miss her leaving"_

"_I don't care, I don't want to go."_

_Queen Serenity sighed, "All right" and with that she left to go to the Crystal Tower._

_Serenity sat up on her bed, 'Onee-chan is leaving today and the last thing she'll remember of me is that I hate her.' She thought. 'I can't let that be the last words we say to one another.' With that she stood up and ran to the Crystal Tower. She saw Celeste, Diane, Selene and Queen Serenity gathered together standing near the Holy Sword._

"_Celeste!" Celeste turned around and smiled as she saw Serenity running towards her. "Celeste!" Serenity said hugging her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I was just upset." _

"_It's okay I forgive you, Usako." Celeste said hugging her back._

"_Serenity, you'll see Celeste again" Selene said_

"_Really?" Serenity and Celeste said together._

"_Well not for another couple of months but you two will see each other."_

"_As long as I see Onee-chan I think I can wait." Serenity smiled_

_Selene hand glowed and a portal opened, "It's time Celeste" Celeste looked at both her mother and sister and hugged them one more time. _

"_I'll count the days till I see you again, my child" Queen Serenity said_

"_And I'll be waiting as well" Serenity said_

_Celeste nodded, not trusting her voice. Selene with Diane in her arms waited by the portal and Celeste walk to her and together they went inside and the portal disappeared._

_END OF MEMORY_

"I remember that day" Usagi said sadly.

"I figured you did from your expression." Celeste replied

"I hope that now all misunderstandings are clear?" Queen Serenity asked the senshi

"Hai" they said

"But they're still one thing we all are wondering now" Rei said

"There is?" Mina whispered and Artemis sweat dropped.

"If you visited the Moon Kingdom then where were you on the day the Moon Kingdom fell?" Rei asked suspiciously

"The day the Moon Kingdom fell, I felt that something was wrong and unfortunately I was right." Celeste answered;

_Celeste sat in the middle of a dimly lighted room, with Diane lying next to her, mediating she felt a small disturbance creeping within her but she focused back on her mediation than on the feeling she was having. The feeling kept persisting, so Celeste got up with Diane in her arms, since the cat fell asleep, and walked out of her mediation room and searched Selene castle for her, Celeste finally found Selene in her throne room. The throne room was a large open space with windows around the room allowing the moonlight to flood the room._

"_Grandmother, are you having the feeling that something wrong?" Celeste asked_

"_Actually I have, I've been searching almost everywhere and I have yet to find the source." _

"_You don't think that it coming from the Moon Kingdom?" Selene eyes widened, and she closed her eyes; minutes Selene gasped slightly. "It is coming the Moon, isn't?" Celeste didn't have to wait for Selene to answer for her to know that it was. She turned around and raised her hand and opened a portal, she then ran into the portal with Diane in tow._

"_Celeste, what happened?!" Diane yelled as she jiggled in Celeste arms but Celeste didn't hear her. The portal opened in the Moon Kingdom and Celeste gaped at what she saw. The Moon Kingdom was in ruins, the palace was crumbling. Diane went up to Celeste neck, unable to look anymore. _

_Celeste fell to her knees; "Everything… my home…is destroyed" She then gasped, "Usako, Okaa-san" She got up and ran around in the ruins, looking for signs of her sister and mother. "Usako! Okaa-san!" she yelled. But there was no response. _

_Suddenly Diane heard a weak groan, "Celeste I heard something"_

"_Where?" Celeste asked looking around._

_Diane jumped down and turned into a white tiger, then she ran to where she heard the groan. Celeste followed her, praying that her family was safe; after all she lost her father and his kingdom months ago. Diane stopped in front of the body and Celeste gasped as she saw her mother lying on ground._

"_Okaa-san!" She kneeled down and held her mother head on her lap. "Kaa-san" she said softly while crying. Queen Serenity groaned. "Okaa-san?" _

"_Celeste?" Queen Serenity said weakly_

"_Hai"_

"_I'm so glad…that I…get to see you…one last time."_

"_No, Okaa-san, I can bring you to Grandmother and she'll-"_

"_It's will…be too late."_

"_Then I heal you"_

"_Darling you'll…only drain yourself"_

"_I have to try, I can't just let you die" she cried. "Please don't die, don't leave me."_

"_Gomen nasai, my child" Queen Serenity said touching her cheek_

"_Where Serenity, where is everyone?"_

"_Gone"_

"_What?"_

"_Metalia and her soldiers came here…and destroyed everything, killed everyone" Celeste eyes widened. "Prince Endymion tried to…. protect Serenity but died… protecting her. Serenity was so distraught….she killed herself to be with him in death" Celeste tears ran down her face as she heard her mother words. "I couldn't let this be….so I place a seal on Metalia, afterwards I sent everyone to the future earth so they… can resume their lives"_

"_Okaa-san, gomen nasai, I was too late"_

"_No"_

"_If I was here maybe everything would be different."_

"_No, all things have to end and maybe… this is how the Silver Millennium had to end" _

"_Did the price have to be so many lives?"_

_Queen Serenity tears pooled in her eyes, "I wish that it wasn't but there is nothing we can do now"_

"_Okaa-san"_

"_I love you" Queen Serenity said weakly_

_Celeste sobbed, "I love you too" Queen Serenity smiled then closed her eyes one last time and Celeste closed hers but tears continued to spill out._

"_Celeste" Diane began and Celeste turned to her "I wish that there was something that we could do."_

_Celeste said nothing as she kissed Queen Serenity forehead and laid her on the ground. She then stood up, "Though my mother sent everyone to the earth, at the way things are, there is no future for Serenity to be reborn to. Something has to be done." She closed her eyes and a magic circle with the sun, and the moon together and a star underneath it appeared under Celeste feet. She held her hands up and a glowing ball appeared hovering between them, "I never thought that I'll have to do this but…" Celeste trailed off and sighed. "Talismans of the outer senshi activate" Far away Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune's talismans glowed. "Activate and awaken the Sailor of Silence" Still far away the outer senshi talismans glowed and a young girl appeared. "Sailor Saturn, drop the Glaive and let this solar system be reborn" The magic circle disappeared and Celeste quickly opened a portal and Diane and her went inside and entered back at Selene castle._

_Back at the Silver Millennium, Sailor Saturn heard Celeste words and did as she commanded, "I shall now bring the Silence" Sailor Saturn said. As Sailor Saturn dropped the Glaive and the outer senshi was destroyed and every Kingdom and castle around was turned into dust. _

_At Selene castle, Celeste sighed, knowing that Sailor Saturn did as she said. "What now?" Diane asked. Celeste shrugged as tears continued to fall. Selene walked Celeste room and hugged her grandmother knowing what she did._

_END OF MEMORY _(AN: After Queen Serenity sent everyone to the future, Saturn did awaken from the talisman of the outer senshi and brought the Silence killing the outer senshi and turning everything to dust, creating a reborn solar system. This was said/written in the manga. I told you guys that this will be anime-manga mix story with a mix of my creativity.)

"That so sad!" Mina cried

"Mina you already knew what was going to happen!" Rei yelled

"But still, remembering that event still makes me cry!" Mina sobbed making Rei sweat drop.

"So you made Hotaru awaken?" Haruka asked

"Hai" Celeste answered, Haruka wanted to be angry but she knew that Hotaru awakening led them, the outers, all here. If Celeste didn't awaken her then Setsuna, Michiru and her would still be in the outer reaches space, isolated and alone.

"So you were the voice I heard when I first awaken" Hotaru said

"How did you know to awaken Hotaru in the first place?" Mamoru asked

"I learned about Sailor Saturn and her power from my studies at Grandmother castle and as I said before something had to be done if everyone was going to be reborn again in a proper world." Celeste explained

"Well proper-ish world" Chikaze muttered

"One more question. How powerful are you?" Lita asked

"Seems like it will take a little more convincing to get these guys to lay off" Chi said

"We still don't know who you guys are" Artemis said to the five guardians.

"We're Celeste guardians, creations, protectors; whichever sticks with you" Chikaze answered

"Creations?" Amy asked, "Meaning that Celeste created you?" then she looked at all of them, "All of you?"

"Yeah, I was the first to be created." Diane replied

"Celeste when did you create her?" Usagi asked

"When I was three" Celeste answered. Everyone except, Selene, Queen Serenity and the five guardian, stared at her. "What?"

"When did you created the rest?" Rei asked

"You know you can also asked us this too, we're also people. We just can't die or be killed unless certain circumstances occur" Chi added

"Gomen" Rei said sheepishly.

"10 years after the Moon Kingdom fell, I created them." Celeste replied

"So what are you?" Lita asked the four guardians

"Beings. Made by our mistress magic, her power." Mizu said

"Now that we have the air clear" Selene began "Can we now drop the hostilities?"

"Truth be told, we were being polite" Chikaze added

"Please like you know how to be polite" Kasai said

"And what the hell does that mean?!"

"Impolite and stupid" Kasai said while shaking his head

"Who the hell are you calling stupid?!"

"I don't think I could've been any clearer" Kasai smirked; Chikaze growled and pounced on Kasai. The two guardians were on the floor, fighting one another, while everyone watched.

"Are they always like this?" Luna asked

"Always" Diane sighed "Will you two get up; you're embarrassing yourself, and our mistress." Chikaze got off of Kasai and the two stood up but then Chikaze threw a ball of wind at Kasai knocking him on his behind.

"You just couldn't control yourself could you?" Mizu asked Chikaze shrugged and smiled at him.

"I'm glad now that everything's clear." Queen Serenity replied

Celeste smiled and looked at the earth, "It's getting late and certain people have school tomorrow"

"Well can't a certain teacher, cancel class" Mina winked

"Oh let me think about that, ummm…..no"

"What if a certain sister asked for class to be cancelled?"

"The answer will still be no"

"It was worth a try"

Celeste smiled, "Time to leave"

"Sayonara Okaa-san, and um Grandmother" Usagi smiled. Selene and Queen Serenity smiled and waved good-bye to everyone. Celeste lifted her hand and her staff appeared, and Celeste's magic circle appeared at everyone feet. Celeste smiled at Queen Serenity and Selene and in a flash of golden light; everyone was transported back to Earth.

"Being Sailor Universe wasn't Celeste only destiny was it, Mother?" Queen Serenity asked

Selene shooked her head, "Just like being Neo-Queen Serenity isn't Usagi only destiny"

Queen Serenity sighed, "This was not future, my husband and I envisioned for our daughters. Of course we also didn't envision us dying so early in our daughters lives." Selene nodded and both women bodies faded.

* * *

AN: Hope everyone liked this chapter; please review to tell me what you think. With school starting next week chapter 9 and future chapters may or may not be late. Not sure, really. But if it is late, I apologize in advance.


End file.
